


Annoying Older Brothers

by nealinor



Series: Fireman Dean/Photographer Cas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chef Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean is hanging out in Castiel's apartment while the alpha is at work when Cas's older brother stops by.





	Annoying Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My first one of these written outside of the ABO Bingo challenge! I hope you guys all find it okay. I was asked by a couple of you to write Gabriel in so here he is. Also, Gabriel/Kali is totally written in for my kick ass beta, Andromytta. I love you! 
> 
> Here are the rest of the fics in order for the story:  
> [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235)  
> [ Quarter Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283)  
> [ Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009997)  
> [ For a Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125752)  
> [ Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146497)  
> [ Naughty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286441)  
> [ Thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298981)  
> [ Like Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299839)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Dean is dimly aware of a voice murmuring softly in his ear and then a soft brush of lips against his forehead and that is what causes him to surface from sleep. He blinks his eyes open and sees Castiel slowly pulling back from him. The alpha is fully dressed in one of his dark blue suits with a bowtie tied securely around his neck and he looks delicious and professional. Dean stretches his body in the bed, wincing as this moves his very broken right leg.  “Why are you up?” He asks as he stretches his arms above his head, arching his spine to really feel the easing of his muscles.

Castiel leans over the bed again to kiss his forehead. “I have a wedding to photograph today, my love. Remember?”

Dean groans as he does remember Cas telling him about it. It’s been only three days since the fire that had resulted in Dean’s right leg being broken in two places; since that time, he’s been ensconced in Castiel’s bed and apartment, fully soaking up the care and attention of his alpha. Cas has had to work during that time, but it’s mostly been editing photographs on the computer, he’s not gone anywhere. “Do you have to?” He asks as he sits up in bed.

Castiel runs his fingers through the omega’s hair. “I do. This has been in my calendar for months. I can’t pull out without ruining my reputation.” The alpha sighed, making it clear that he didn’t want to go. “I’ll be back home late tonight because I’ve been hired through the reception. I’ve prepared meals for you, they are in the refrigerator and just need to be reheated, okay? I’ll come home as soon as I’m able.”

Dean looked up into his alpha’s face and noticed the worry clearly written there and he shrugged off his pout. He didn’t want to make this harder for Cas. “I got it, Alpha. I’ll be fine here. You go do what you have to do. Eat a piece of wedding cake for me.”

Castiel nodded then bent over the bed to kiss Dean again, this time on the lips. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled and pulled back so he could smooth his fingers through Castiel’s hair, trying to straighten out the wild locks. It was a lost cause. “I love you too. See you later.”

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to withdraw his hands from his hair and then he left the bedroom. Dean heard him moving through the living room to gather his equipment, then the sound of the front door opening up to let the alpha out. Within in moments, Dean was alone. He debated it for a moment as he cracked a yawn, then decided he would go back to sleep. Why bother getting up if he was alone. He flopped back onto the bed then rolled onto Cas’s side of the bed then drew in the lingering blueberry and honey bouquet that clung to the sheets. Within moments, he was back to sleep.

***

The next time Dean woke up, it was to banging on the front door of the apartment. That was odd as Castiel didn’t have many friends, at least to Dean’s knowledge and it was curiosity that drove the omega to sit up and scoot off the bed until he could reach the crutches he was supposed to use to keep the weight off of his cast. He hobbled out of the bedroom, clad only in boxers and a white t-shirt, as the banging on the door continued.

“Cassie, I know you are in there so open up!” A voice yelled through the closed door.

Dean came to the door and pulled it open.

“Finally!” The person on the other side spat before he fell silent, blinking at Dean in surprise.

Dean leaned into the crutches as he took in the newcomer. The man was shorter than Dean but a bit, with dark blond hair and sharp hazel eyes. He stood at the door, jaw working silently as he took in Dean. It was Dean that broke the silence. “Who are you?”

The stranger blinked and tilted his head in a manner that was just a little familiar. “I could ask you that. Why are you in my brother’s apartment?”

“I’m Dean.” He offered his hand out after rearranging the crutch he was holding to be propped up in his armpit. “Castiel’s omega.”

“Oh.” The stranger, presumably one of Castiel’s brothers, snorted derisively. “So you are the one Cassie ditched me at Thanksgiving for.”

Well that narrowed it down. Dean was aware that Castiel had several brothers, but he’d only mentioned one being angry about Thanksgiving and that was Gabriel. So he took a stab at it. “Are you Gabriel?”

“So my brother mentioned me. I’m almost flattered.” Gabriel said as he shoved passed the door and stepped carefully around Dean and his crutches, basically charging his way into the apartment. “Where is my brother?”

Dean hastily scrambled back to give Gabriel room to come inside, then with a sigh he shut the door of the apartment since it was mid-December and cold outside and Dean was basically undressed. “Sure, Dude, come right in.” He mumbled under his breath before he turned to the newcomer in the house, now close enough that Dean could get a whiff of him. Gabriel smelled like pure spun sugar and cherry schnapps; the sweet aroma could only mean one thing: that he was an omega. Likewise, Dean could see a mating bite peaking above the collar of his shirt. Dean made a motion towards the couch, thinking he could receive his ‘guest’ there and get off his feet. “Cas had a wedding to photograph. He’s out.”

Gabriel, it seemed had other ideas, he breezed through the living room straight to the kitchen. He disappeared, then came back to the door with his eyebrows raised. “Do you want breakfast or not?”

Dean blinked at the non-sequitur but then he found himself nodding and heading towards the kitchen. “Well, yeah. Breakfast would be great.”

Gabriel nodded once then went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. “Take a load off, gimpy.” He spun to the refrigerator where he began to rummage around. “So why are you here when Cas isn’t… and what’s with the leg?”

Dean limped his way to the chair that had been pulled out and sat carefully down. “I had an accident at work. Since I got out of the hospital, Cas has wanted me to stay with him so he could take care of me, I guess.”

Gabriel pulled out eggs and a carton of milk. “You’re a firefighter, right? I remember Cassie telling me that. Pretty ballsy for an omega.”

Dean snorted though it was a comment he was used to. Most people didn’t think an omega should be a firefighter. Only Cas had never made a comment about it. “Well, there’s no reason I can’t put out fires just because I can pop out a kid.”

Gabriel held up both his hands in a forestalling gesture. “Hey, you are preaching to the choir, Pal. More power to ya.” He spun around again and made himself busy digging through the cabinets to come up with a mixing bowl, where he immediately began to throw together ingredients. “Me, I’m a simple baker but that’s what I like. If I’d wanted to put out fires then that’s what I’d do. My alpha wouldn’t care.” He shrugged as he pulled out a skillet and plopped it on the stove. “How does French toast sound?”

“Great!” Dean said as his stomach growled. He watched Gabriel for another moment before his curiosity got the better of him. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you here? Cas said you were mad about Thanksgiving. I didn’t know Cas was ditching you guys until after dinner that night.”

Gabriel spun around, a fountain of energy as he cooked. “I wanted to talk to my little brother about it. I might have overreacted about the whole Thanksgiving thing. Kali, that’s my alpha, pointed out to me that Cassie never dates and that if he went to meet your family it was serious and that maybe I should give him a break. I was coming to apologize.”

Dean grunted at that, because he knew his alpha had been troubled if resigned over the disagreement between the two of them. “I’m sure Cas would have liked that. It’s a shame he’s not here.”

“Eh, I can wait. And I get to meet the mysterious new boyfriend without my baby bro hanging over my head so this is a win-win.” He dished up a piece of French toast from the pan, plated it, then sprinkled cinnamon over the top before he plopped it down on the table in front of Dean. “So eat up, my little firefighter because you and me are going to talk.”

“Sure.” Dean pulled the plate towards him then took the fork that Gabriel offered him next. “You made breakfast, so I guess we can play 20 questions.”

“Perfect.” Gabriel went back to the stove and kept cooking. He made several more pieces of French toast for them, then brought the heaping plate to the table, where it was placed between them. He then got a plate for himself, grabbed a piece, slathered it in syrup then dug into it. “So, Hot Stuff. How did you meet my brother?”

“We met at the Firehouse. He came to take picture for our sexy fireman calendar. It was a fundraiser for our charity that helps out families that have lost their homes in fires.” Dean answered easily as he ate the French toast, which was damn good.

“Shit. I remember him telling me about that shoot. He didn’t mention he met someone there though.” Gabriel said, gesturing with his fork. “I have that calendar. You are Mr. April. It’s a nice photo. Freaking hot.”

“Thanks, I think.” Dean felt himself blushing. To distract himself, he turned back to the food on his plate, which was mostly gone now. He speared another piece of French toast from the serving platter in the middle of the table.

“So, you met at the photo shoot and then what?” Gabriel asked as he shoved syrup soaked toast in his mouth.

“We went to coffee that night and just talked. It was amazing. We stayed until the coffee shop closed.” Dean said, his eyes going a little starry as he remembered that first perfect date they had together. “I’ve never met anyone like Cas before.”

“So, you had coffee and he won you over with stimulating conversation?” Gabriel’s voice sounded doubtful. “Look, I know my brother and people… well, people think he’s boring. He likes books instead of movies. He’s a little weird, always living life behind his camera.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I like to read. We talked about books we’d both read and music. I like a lot of music and we talked about that.” He eyed Gabriel from the side of his vision, feeling a little picked apart by the question. He dealt with it though because he knew Cas had gone through worse with Sam.

Gabriel snorted. “Cassie has a lot of love to give and he’s been taken advantage of before; he doesn’t think to question people’s motives and what not…”

Dean cut him off. “There’s no motive. I thought he was cute and shy when he was taking my picture. He smelled incredible and I thought I’d give him a shot. He turned out to be amazing. He’s never questioned my job and he doesn’t treat me like I should be in the kitchen or warming his bed. He’s interested in what I have to say and he seems to like to just be with me, no matter what we are doing. We didn’t even have sex for the longest time. He said I was worth the wait. No one has ever treated me like Cas has and I…” Dean hunched his shoulder, suddenly feeling vulnerable after the outburst. Here he was in his freaking pajamas with someone he didn’t know who wanted to judge his relationship with Cas and that didn’t seem very fair to him, despite the free breakfast.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, seeming surprised by the outburst. “I get it. You love him… or think you do.”

Dean rose up in his chair as much as he could, feeling a surge of anger. “I don’t think anything. I know I love him and screw you for walking into this apartment and acting like I don’t. You don’t know jack about me or what we are together.” Dean reached for the crutches and started to wrestle his way out of the chair. He wasn’t sure where the hell he was going to go but he wasn’t just going to sit here.

“Woah… woah.” Gabriel laid his hand over the crutch and pushed it away. “I get it now. You love Cassie and are clearly protective of him. I like to push people’s button. Kali says I’m pretty good at it.” The omega smirked at him as he moved the crutch well out of Dean’s reach. “Sometimes you can tell a lot about someone by getting under their skin. I can tell you don’t like people to question your feelings.”

“I know he’s not the typical alpha but I’ve never wanted that. I think that macho bullshit is just that. Bullshit. I don’t have time for that and Cas doesn’t treat me that way.” Dean eyed the crutch out of his reach and wondered if his cast would hold him for the two steps it would take to fetch it from the far counter of the kitchen. Cas would be pretty unhappy if he hurt himself while he was gone.

“How does he treat you?” Gabriel asked, his hands dropping to twist in his lap, his hazel eyes curious on Dean.

“Like I’m special.” Dean said quietly, because there was no other truth. Cas treated him like he was a treasure and it was a new feeling for Dean, something he had grown to love as much as he loved the alpha. “I don’t know why he does that but I don’t want to lose it. Cas is worth everything.”

Gabriel nodded once, seeming pleased with the answer. “I can tell you love him.”

Still feeling vulnerable, Dean risked a look at the other omega. “Yeah, I do. More than anything.”

“Good.” Gabriel picked up their empty plates and dropped them in the sink. “He deserves that and everything else. He deserves to be happy.”

Dean felt himself shrug, unable to meet the other omega’s eyes. “I hope he’s happy with me.”

“I bet he is.” Gabriel said, bouncing his eyebrows. “He ditched my four course Thanksgiving spread for you, it must be love.”

“Yeah?” Dean found himself wondering what a four course Thanksgiving dinner looked like.

“You’ll have to come for Christmas. I do five courses for it.” Gabriel smirked widely.

“You got it. It’s only fair, right? We did Thanksgiving with my family. We can do Christmas with yours.” Dean still hadn’t made up his mind if he liked Gabriel or not, but he could tell the guy cared about his brother. He could understand that.

“Oh, it’s a date now. No backing out.” Gabriel dug out some plastic wrap and covered the plate of leftover French toast then tucked it in the refrigerator. “Tell Cassie when he gets home that he’s forgiven so long as he brings your appetites for Christmas. Oh! And we do a white elephant thing so you should each bring a cheap gag gift. Got it?”

“Yup, gotcha covered.” Dean said, giving Gabriel a two fingered salute.

“Good.” Gabriel said as he handed Dean his crutch back. “Well, Dean-o it’s been real.” With the kitchen returned to something like normal, the other omega began to head towards the door.

“So that’s it. You dropped in for breakfast and interrogation?” Dean asked as he brought the crutches under him and wrestled his way up from the table.

“Pretty much.” Gabriel said with a laugh. “Gotta go back home and report this to the alpha. She’ll be thrilled to hear you guys are coming for Christmas.”

“Yeah?” Dean tilted his head, wondering what kind of alpha would mate an omega like Gabriel.

“Eh… thrilled might be a stretch. She’ll be interested anyway.” Gabriel grinned as he said it, then let himself out the front door. “Later!” He called and then shut the door behind him, leaving Dean standing in the kitchen doorway by himself. With a sigh, he shrugged and turned to the sink to take care of the dishes as he wondered what his alpha would make of the day’s visit.

***

Dean was sitting on the couch watching Netflix when Cas came in much later that evening. It was nearing midnight and Dean had been somewhere between awake and asleep though he’d jetted up when he heard the sound of Cas’s keys in the lock. “Cas!” he greeted, reaching for his crutches the moment the alpha came in the door.

“Don’t get up.” The alpha said as he dropped his camera case on the table near the door. He tugged at the tie around his neck, undoing the bow before he walked over to the couch and bent over to give Dean a quick kiss.

Dean grinned up at his alpha, glad to see him. “How was your day?”

“Long.” Castiel answered as Dean moved his legs from the couch, making room for the alpha to sit. The moment he did, Dean scooted over to his side and buried his nose into the alpha’s neck. “I missed you. Was it horribly boring to be here all day without me?”

“Nah, I managed to entertain myself.” Dean said, then scooted back so he could meet Cas’s eyes. “So, your brother came by this morning.”

“Gabriel?” Cas blinked at this.

“Yeah.”

“I thought he wasn’t talking to me.”

“He decided he was in the wrong and came to apologize.” Dean explained as he reached out for his alpha’s hand. “Since you weren’t here, he decided he needed to interrogate me and check my intentions.” He chuckled a little about that.

“Dean, did he offend you?” Cas’s expression looked a little panicked. “I know Gabriel can be a lot to take but he usually means well.”

“It’s okay, Alpha.” Dean laid his hand over Cas’s shoulder. “He wanted to make sure I was good enough for his little brother. I get it. I was like that with Sam.” Dean cozied up into Cas’s side again. “I think I met his approval. He invited us to spend Christmas with him. I accepted.”

“Well that will be… interesting.” Cas’s voice was very dry.

“I’m sure it will be. I can’t figure out what kind of alpha would mate him.”

Cas threw his head back and laughed. “Kali is as opposite of Gabriel as you can get.”

“Figures.” Dean snickered, then looked to his beloved alpha. “Now, let’s get to what’s important.”

“What’s that, my omega?” Cas shrugged off his suit coat and laid it on the back of the couch.

“It’s late. Take me to bed.” Dean added a little pout to go along with the words.

“Your wish is my command.” With that, the alpha grabbed up Dean’s crutches, helped the omega to his feet and did just that.


End file.
